Quantum computing is presented as the next computational revolution. Yet, before we get there, different problems need to be resolved. For instance, one needs to reliably store information in the form of a quantum bit (qubit), maintain the information reliably in the qubit and read the stored information reliably and repetitively (i.e., non-destructive readout). Another of the challenges of quantum computing is related to logic treatment of more than one qubit without forcing a defined state (i.e., providing one or more logical gates from different qubits in potentially overlapping states).
The present invention addresses at least partly the need for non-destructive readout of a qubit.